


Mon Chéri

by cherri_koo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French phrases, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kisses, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spending Time Together, Trust, charles is a little sad, monaco, pierre comforting charles, pierre is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_koo/pseuds/cherri_koo
Summary: charles’ face felt like it was suddenly sloshed with boiling water, pierre was staring right into his eyes, lust swiveling in the pitch black centre of his pupils in the middle of ice blue. his hands were snaking up charles’ thighs, squeezing the tender flesh in the process. charles’ heart started to thud in his ears, anticipation flooding him when pierre seemed to be so transfixed. charles knew he was looking not just at him, but also right through him too, at their feelings towards one another.“Je suis fou de toi.” pierre hushed out.orcharles having a bit of a breakdown and pierre taking care of him in various ways.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> charles and pierre are such sweethearts, this had to be done. i've got to admit, pierre comforting charles is one of the loveliest things on planet earth :)
> 
> i've recently noticed that the f1 community was lacking some good bed time stories, so here you go!
> 
> (i apologize to the people who are french or people who know the language. i've literally googled the things they say. i hope the translations are not too wrong.)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this short story! don't be afraid to leave a comment ♡

it had been a while since pierre got the chance to spend so much alone time with charles, just enjoying his cheerful and familiar company. the fact they managed to savor a moment together, away from the press or the racing was unbelievable. pierre found himself sitting in charles’ apartment in monaco. he was sat on the white leather couch in the living room, casually scrolling through instagram while charles was doing something in the kitchen. he said he’d be back soon to start a movie together, so pierre didn’t think much of it.

the sun was set by now, the lazy golden streaks had long ran over the polished floors and the side of pierre’s face. the darkness had nestled upon the city, lights from all the other houses, restaurants and small shops twinkling somewhere in the distance, lower in position than charles’ expensive flat that overlooked most of the landscape.

pierre had gotten distracted by the breathtaking view when he heard a pained hiss followed by a grunt and a clatter of something metallic which could only resemble a knife. he shot up from where he was sitting and frantically ran over to the kitchen.

the first thing his eyes landed upon was how charles was hunched over, hand tightly squeezed in the other, a bloody stream coming from the opening which remained in between his clasped fingers. the second thing was the sharp knife thrown carelessly on the kitchen counter next to the apples charles had been cutting. “charles,” pierre called to him in a worried tone, catching his attention. “come on, let’s get it under water.” pierre didn’t wait a moment before he carefully guided charles into the bathroom.

“here, show me.” once they were standing over the sink pierre instructed calmly even though his jaw clenched in concern when charles didn’t say anything yet, standing frozen in shock. then pierre let out a sharp and empathetic hiss when charles hesitantly opened his hand and a bloody gash was in the middle of his palm. although it was bleeding quickly, it didn’t seem to be concerningly deep, just shallow and misfortunate in a way that looked terrifying.

“ça va. shh, it’s okay.” pierre cooed repeatedly, wrapping one arm around charles’ lower back and the other over his wounded hand, placing it under the steady cold stream. the drain rinsed away the colored water that ran down the pale of charles’ skin and the ceramic bowl of the sink. charles closed his eyes and let out a pained noise at the action, stirring and unknowingly pressing back into pierre’s arm but pierre was there to hold him steadily until the crimson was washed away.

“shh, you’re good, it’s over. it won’t hurt as much anymore, i promise.” pierre reassured charles and he slowly opened his eyes and relaxed his defensively squared shoulders. “you can look. it’s not as bad as you think it is.” pierre tried to lighten up the mood, his arm from charles’ back slipping away to search for a clean nearby towel.

“ah, you scared me.” pierre huffed in an attempt to sound unaffected though he only managed to let his voice slip away at the end, turning into a whisper when he intently dabbed the towel on charles’ palm. he looked up, checking on charles just as his eyebrows furrowed and lips turned into a thin line. “sorry.” charles sounded strained and distant, almost afraid in a sense. 

“it’s okay, it happens. just be careful next time.” the words were caring, shivering up charles more for some reason, pierre just felt confused. he couldn’t read what was going on. if it was the cut that suddenly got charles acting different and startled, or it was something he’d done wrong. the last option didn’t seem right, charles always came to pierre in the past when he needed a guiding hand or just consolation.

“please, sit.” charles sat on top of the closed toilet, head hung low which pierre though was him looking at the aftermath of the accident but charles was actually staring at the tiled floor, feeling ashamed of himself. suddenly all of the recently put up protective walls built around various events came crumbling down, suffocating charles, closing up his chest with so many repressed emotions he could barely process as much as one at the moment.

“just a plaster next.” pierre muttered under his nose, letting charles know what he was doing every step of the way. he reached up to the cabinet above the sink and opened the plastic wrapping, throwing the small paper bits in the bin by the toilet.

pierre squat down where charles was sitting, leaving some distance for the younger not to feel disrupted in his spacing out. “S'il vous plaît, hand.” pierre murmured, patiently waiting for charles to give over his hand.

charles’ bottom lip quivered slightly when pierre’s fingers brushed against his sensitive skin and placed the plaster in its place, careful to let the glued edges stick only away from the wound. “does it hurt too much?” pierre was in the midst of standing back up and deciding to get charles a cool glass of water when he’d caught the sight of the shimmering tears in charles’ eyes, brimming at the edge as if he‘d been holding them from the very beginning.

with only one glance, pierre knew that charles was overwhelmed. just like when they were kids and charles would suddenly come to search for his mother, searingly angry tears streaming down his face until he could no longer put up a fight when he couldn’t find her at the race track, his upset mutters turned to complete wails in a matter of seconds. then charles quickly scrambled to curl into pierre’s side as his face soaked and his eyes lined with an irritated red as he’d finally lost all composure. pierre had managed to calm him every single time, yet he hadn’t figured out why charles had confided in him when he barely brought himself to pet his back when it first happened all those years ago.

and years ago was it, charles’ endurance must have become like an unseen force because the last time pierre had seen him break down so vulnerably was when he was only twelve and pierre himself was thirteen. pierre had even forgotten about it, how sudden it could be or how it even existed. charles looked so polished and untroubled wherever he went, there wasn’t a single sign of worry on his face when he smiled for the cameras or for all of his teammates.

only now, charles shook visibly, squeezing at where pierre’s finger had been just seconds ago as if he wanted to trap the warmth and care even in such a miniature gesture. everything he did was a form of a test, he could not crack under pressure. everything he touched was rough and had to be handled in the same manly way. there was no time for his profound feelings or desires, ‘they’d only come back to crush you in the end’ charles had made himself believe so at least.

though he was quickly reminded of what he’d restrained himself from. how even with the simplest of human instincts to protect one another his sore heart had awakened. the worry written over pierre’s features the instant his eyes landed on him and he understood what had happened, he’d rushed to him without hesitating. he’d helped him with something so simple which he could fix all by himself, nevertheless, pierre helped him until he knew that charles was clean, bandaged up and completely safe.

“it’s okay, mon chéri.” pierre’s expression softened, his eyebrows were slightly creased in concern with lips pursed in focus when both his hand caressed each side of charles’ face delicately. at that charles couldn’t hold back anymore, his jaw slacked and he exhaled messily, the warm tears rolling down his dewy cheeks in a rush.

charles tried to apologize once more but he only stuttered out nonsense, trembling against the warmth of pierre’s palms and his comforting gaze. he’d probably looked ridiculous with his mouth in a big pout and his eyes reddened at the corners, but pierre never laughed or teased him for anything, not then, not now, not ever, only kept his presence known by wiping away charles’ tears with his thumbs, murmuring quietly for him to let it out.

pierre took away the not so long ago bloodied hand from charles and kissed right at where the wound would be visible if it weren’t for the bandage. suddenly charles pounced away from the toilet, unable to contain himself from keeping away from pierre any longer. he knelt down at the level pierre was squatting at, who tipped away unsteadily before wrapping his arms around charles and returning his tight hug, also switching to kneeling too. by now the younger sobbed into his shoulder, a slight hiccup in every one of his intakes of breath, his fists bunched up the back of pierre’s shirt where they tangled in it.

one of pierre’s hands stroked charles’ quivering back in soothing and wide circles while the other carded through his dark chestnut hair comfortingly. “pierre? pierre?” charles called out urgently, questioning if it all wasn’t real. “pierre?” he pleaded as if pierre wasn’t right there, pressing against him safely, tucking him away in his embrace. “je suis ici chiot.” pierre’s heart cracked at how broken charles sounded, he squeezed the younger again to let him know he really was there. “shh, i’m here for you. i’m here with you.” he repeated, feeling charles nod quickly against his neck.

after a while longer of charles’ sniffles and pierre’s shushing, they moved to sit on the white couch in the living room where pierre had been on his phone previously. the lamps were all turned on and cast a dim but pleasant lighting to emit in the entire room. pierre could see how charles’ cheeks burned, not because he was shy but because he was truly overwhelmed, not hiding the emotions that seeped out. his forehead was hot too as pierre handed him a tissue and brushed his soft hair to the side.

charles still felt shaken but not nearly as much as when he’d first cut himself. his shoulders only caved a little on the inside though he didn’t shiver anymore and his cries had stifled partly, one or two tears still slipping through and decorating his completion but other than that he was able to utter a few recognizable words. he blew his nose quietly, crumpling the paper tissue and throwing it on the coffee table.

he knew that he owed pierre an explanation but the older never pushed him to talk, he was always considerate and patient. “i am stupid.” charles whispered roughly, “i am so stupid.” he repeated and that was when pierre wrapped an encouraging hand around charles’ forearm, interpreting that it was okay to let it all out and that he was there to listen.

“i- i thought that... that i could keep it under control,” charles began to explain, his eyes trained on the floor as he focused on getting across what he truly wanted to say and not what his emotions steered out of his dumb mouth. “i thought i could keep my head cool but i don’t know what i’m doing.” he huffed, voice cracking at the end as he rubbed a balled fist into his wet eye in frustration. “pierre, i fucked up. it doesn’t matter what i do, i always manage to ruin it. i-i really don’t know what i’m doing w-wrong. i can’t do anything right. i’m so clumsy. i can’t- can’t even keep myself from crying over a small cut. i’m that weak. what about real life then? what if i lose it and then- then i fail everyone?” charles questioned quickly, taking short breaths while shaking his head in disapproval. 

pierre’s chest tightened upon hearing charles’ words, degrading himself into something which was only his flawed belief. it made pierre stir in nothing but the need to prove charles wrong, correct the doubt and hatred he harnessed inside. charles didn’t deserve to feel so trapped. he didn’t deserve to fear because he couldn’t trust himself.

“charles,” pierre called his name softly but with a strict undertone, squeezing at his forearm gently to make him look him in the eyes. then charles finally did, his irises full of hurt and uncertainty. “i can’t do half of the things you do. you always put yourself down before you give yourself a chance to appreciate the good. i don’t see how you can be so blind to your own talent and brightness.” pierre explained softly while charles looked as if he was ready to start crying all over again with the way his bitten bottom lip stuck out.

“you’ve endured so much, i can’t ever imagine going through the same things myself. you’re the strongest person i know, but there’s no reason to put up walls now. nobody is going to hurt you.” the back of pierre’s hand caressed the side of charles’ tear stained cheek once more and charles understood that no matter how old they’d be, pierre wouldn’t change. he would be there to protect him, whether it be from himself or from anyone else. pierre would be the one to know him best, the one to reason with him until he saw the world for what it truly was.

however, charles still had much to say, disagree with pierre until the older changed his mind completely. they talked until charles couldn’t even argue anymore, just listened to pierre talking about how he’d admired charles back then even though he’s younger.

then pierre spontaneously pushed himself up from the leather couch, the cushions which he was leaning back on fluffing up where his weight had pressed against them. charles’ eyes turned wide because he jumped to the conclusion that pierre had felt bothered by his constant self deprecating nagging and wanted to leave, though that never happened as pierre was suddenly kneeling in front of charles again.

“wha-what are you doing?” charles asked, blinking quickly and searching for any kind of reason why pierre would act so strangely out of the blue. 

“you need to stop talking.” pierre answered smoothly, pausing for a second just to let the view of a confused charles sink in, his colorful eyes wide and his flushed cheeks dusted with a thin layer of salt from the tears he’d shed. “Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, mon chéri.” he whispered.

charles’ eyes only widened, mouth opening and closing emptily, letting it all sink in. he could only wordlessly watch what started to unfold before him. to say the least, charles was already half hard just from staring at how intent and precise pierre’s sharp eyes and movements were. the prod of his shoulders through the tight short-sleeved shirt he had on and how the expanse of his lightly tanned skin allowed the veins on the back of his hands to sheer and run along his forearms when he opened the button and zipper of charles’ black jeans.

pierre steadily squeezed charles through his boxers, feeling how warm and heavy he’d gotten. now pierre only palmed him to get him fully hard. “Tu es très jolie.” the older gushed in a hot exhale as charles’ black eyelashes fluttered and he bit down on his bottom lip, already bordering on letting out a moan.

“up.” pierre instructed quietly, his fingers hooking in the belt loops of charles’ jeans. he didn’t want to drag this out with some unpleasant foreplay. he wanted charles to be able to fully enjoy himself, for him to relax and let go of any negative thoughts that remained stuck in his head. therefore, charles hopped up to help pierre with the slide of his jeans and underwear, which now bunched at his knees and left him exposed for pierre to adore.

charles’ face felt like it was suddenly sloshed with boiling water, pierre was staring right into his eyes, lust swiveling in the pitch black centre of his pupils in the middle of ice blue. his hands were snaking up charles’ thighs, squeezing the tender flesh in the process. charles’ heart started to thud in his ears, anticipation flooding him when pierre seemed to be so transfixed. charles knew he was looking not just at him, but also right through him too, at their feelings towards one another.

“Je suis fou de toi.” pierre hushed out, finally gazing at charles’ hard on, proud and tall, just so cute with the whimper charles let out as if he was suddenly ashamed, though he wasn’t, it was what pierre had said, using his voice that always tingled charles’ spine just right. pierre knew what he did to charles anytime he displayed just how much he longed for the other.

pierre’s hand wrapped around the base and charles had to hold himself back from thrusting into pierre’s hand on instinct. pierre’s palm was warm and his grip was tight but dry. yet, charles had nothing to worry about as pierre leaned forward, his glistening tongue resting over his bottom lip as he dipped down and smoothly took half of charles down his throat.

charles’ breath stuttered and he almost pulled away, overstimulated suddenly, on the verge of backing up into the couch when he was enveloped with so much heat and wetness, but pierre held him close with his grip on his slim thighs. “n-ngh, p-pierre.” charles leaped after coherent words once again. he was surprised at how pierre took him in so quickly, how his head bobbed and followed the rhythm which pleasured charles the most even before charles’ hands were in his hair, guiding him up and down.

“a-ah hahh.” charles moaned shakily with his thighs twitching each time pierre took him in whole and his nose bumped against his stomach where a tiny pool of drool and precum gathered. he wanted pierre to own him all, to be all over him, to do whatever he pleased with him. the selflessness which pierre always presented when he was with him made charles want to equal if not give pierre so much back, just what he deserved.

charles’ fingers threaded through the sandy ends of pierre’s light hair, gingerly petting and pulling on the strands. pierre stared at charles all the time, savoring the view in every way possible even if charles didn’t look directly back at him, eyes submissively cast down.

charles was just so beautiful and irresistible, pierre had to restrain himself from touching him all the time when they were in the company of others, whether it be in official settings or on the race track. charles’ skin always gleamed and he smelled like faint strawberries and the slightest bit like gas. the urge in pierre to just hold him, place a hand on his lower back or around his neck was unbelievable.

but in that moment, he had charles all to himself. from up close, he could admire how charles threw his head back momentarily, brows knitting together as his petite mouth slipped open with every aroused sound he made, every breathless call of his name. “pierre, pierre- a-ahh ha. n-gh.”

pierre would’ve groaned at how needy charles was if he wasn’t tending to sucking off the younger so intently, cheeks hallowed and raw plush lips stretched around him. though pierre’s hands got a mind of their own and went to explore as they slithered under charles’ shirt to his tummy, pressing there, just where the heat coiled under the muscles that tightened upon his touch.

pierre’s head lifted and his hot breath fanned on charles’ dick, drawing a startled gasp out of the younger. pierre smiled coyly at the reaction and flicked his tongue across the leaking slit on the head, his tongue warm and slippery, gathering all of the precious fluid to swallow. though one thing pierre enjoyed more than how delicious charles tasted was how charles’ rosy lips pursed as he whimpered, letting out hushed praises at pierre, telling him how good he was.

charles’ eyes met with pierre’s as his tongue darted out once again and licked around the underside of his cock. charles could barely hold his gaze with pierre’s ocean eyes gawking at him, his pupils blown far. then he visibly shivered and his eyelashes fluttered, the last crystal clear tear sliding down as pierre coaxed the sating pleasure out of him. 

“i can’t- ugh no, ah.” charles panted while his hand cupped pierre’s defined jaw and stopped him gently. “p-pierre, ensemble, plea-please.” he choked out, the longing for pierre to be pressed against him making him desperate.

pierre nodded in an instant, understanding without any more words. he popped off charles in a careful manner, licking at his swollen lips as he stood up and unbuckled his belt, pushing his own branded briefs and jeans out of the way. by now he was awfully hard with the head an angry red from neglect. charles sucked in a breath from where he was still seated on the couch, raking over the v-line and abs pierre’s shirt revealed from how it rode up. he was taut everywhere, powerful and aware, yet just as wrecked with lust as charles.

charles stood up impatiently, coming to a stop right in front of pierre, in the middle of the living room by the coffee table, only with a few inches separating them. he kept his head tilted down shyly but pierre latched at his hip to draw him closer and murmured boldly into the air that mingled between their bodies. “comme ça?”

charles answered by a simple nod, hesitantly taking pierre’s hand into his own, their skin brushing. “he-here.” charles offered and headily leaned in to lick at pierre’s palm, his pink tongue leaving a trail of slobber behind. pierre stared, the action so erotic but innocent and caring coming from charles. he swallowed dryly, impossibly hungry to see charles so blissed out again and pleading sweetly.

pierre then wrapped his hand around both of them, their precum and drool mixing and sticking their flushed tips together, a lewd string of wetness connecting them anytime they just so as parted. charles’ hold was rather flimsy as it joined over pierre’s, though it added a certain tightness to the squeeze. pierre exhaled deeply and charles hiccuped from how pierre breathed so closely on his neck. the waft of fresh laundry and pierre’s cologne hit charles’ nose, making him moan quietly.

“so-so good, charles.” pierre grunted against charles’ reddened cheek, his stubble grazing it lightly as he started moving their hands up and down, sliding over both their cocks together. charles panted shallowly and held onto pierre’s muscly shoulder for support because his knees felt like they were about to give in from how they buckled.

“tu m-me rends dingue, pie-pierre.” with each stroke charles slowly fell apart, whimpering more and more, clinging onto pierre. the other’s arm was always slung protectively around his waist, holding him up. “j-je ne suis pas bien sans toi, je t’ai dans la peau.” was pierre’s raspy answer whispered into charles’ ear.

“j’ai envie de toi.” he continued to bury his head in the crook of charles’ delicate neck, mouthing and kissing at it. his hand was quick, flicking up at the end of each of his movements. “j'ai besoin de toi.” pierre groaned demandingly but with so much meaning behind the pure statement. and without any thought, charles confided his heart. “je suis à toi.”

“embrasse-moi.” pierre ordered and their lips collided messily, teeth clinking and tongues meeting. they both panted hard, pierre swallowing charles’ whines when he started to curl the fingers of his wounded hand in the back of his hair almost painfully. suddenly they both stilled, charles opening his mouth emptily against pierre’s as they came at the same time. pierre grunted after all his muscles spasmed and he spilled all over their shirts and their laced hands, just as charles had done a second before him.

some of their cum might have dripped on the polished floor but they didn’t care as they tiredly but contently leaned against each other. charles’ heart was rushing ahead of him, faster than he ever remembered for it to be usual, though pierre’s was just the same when he embraced charles and rested his head on top of charles’, inhaling his soft and comforting scent.

charles giggled bashfully out of nowhere, arms squeezing around pierre happily. “there you are.” pierre chuckled back, his chest vibrating against charles’ cheek from where he was nestled. “sourire?” pierre asked amusedly.

* * *

after they took a hot and pleasant shower together, smelled of soap and faint strawberry from charles’ shampoo, their skin radiating heat, they decided to stay cuddled up in bed.

they discarded their formal uncomfortable clothes and changed into soft oversized shirts and sweatpants, charles lending pierre things from his wardrobe that he thought would fit him best.

pierre now laid on his back, on the silky cream sheets while charles rested on top of him, his legs straddling both his sides. charles’ head was propped up on his hand which rested flat on pierre’s chest while he peered at him with adoring puppy eyes. pierre’s hands stroked the back of charles’ thighs, sometimes also squeezing his bum, but only in an absentminded manner, with no actual intent, just to rest where it was most convenient and welcoming.

“pierre?” charles called out quietly, trying to get the older’s attention by poking his finger at his chin. ”hm, mon chéri?” pierre hummed back, attention calmly returning to charles and his pretty face.

“Tu me manques.” charles said a little sadly. “even if we see each other during the races or during interviews it feels like we’re worlds apart.” he explained and ran his fingertip across pierre’s bottom lip carefully. “Est-ce que je te manque?” he whispered.

“oui, je pense toujours à toi.” pierre hushed out and smiled at how charles studied his lips and when they curled up at the corners, he mirrored the action on his own.

“why don’t you just come and see me next time?” pierre offered and tilted his head to the side, palm coming up to caress charles’ cheek and brush his dark hair out of his eyes.

“i don’t want everyone to think i’m intruding or something.” charles admitted and he stopped tracing the shape of pierre’s lips and instead placed his hand over pierre’s on his own face, leaning into the touch.

“it’s okay, mon chiot. nobody will think anything of it. other drivers visit each other too, you know.” pierre explained softly. “besides, we’re on our little holiday now. just relax, everything will be better if you don’t think so much of it.” 

pierre leaned in at the same time as charles and they kissed for a moment, holding still and trying to remember the feeling of the other so preciously close. charles tasted sweet to pierre, his lips a vibrant red like a freshly blooming rose.

then pierre swept a gentle hand through charles’ soft hair. “you’re so beautiful.” he complimented, his blue eyes admiring charles’ fair complexion. “all those negative thoughts from such a mind.”

charles looked down, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, pretending to be distracted by the collar of pierre’s shirt. he tried not to let on how much he ached when pierre knew exactly what was wrong as if he’d read the back of his palm.

“look up.” pierre murmured and tilted charles’ chin up with an index finger, the younger looking up guiltily, expecting an accusation as to why he held himself back, though that was not what pierre had thought about at all. “we can go on a picnic or to a restaurant tomorrow. i’ll take you to the lake so we can see the swans we saw last summer together.” pierre continued to talk with ease and hope. “it’ll take your mind off things.” they searched each other’s eyes quietly, with so much appreciation in the single hold of their gaze.

“tu me rends tellement heureuse.” charles beamed. “pierre, pierre, pierre.” he chanted his name like he always did, the correct french pronunciation slipping off his tongue as rubbed his face into pierre’s chest enthusiastically, making pierre chuckle softly and scratch the short strands of charles’ hair as if he were a puppy. “tu me manques.” charles repeated with a tinge of sadness but also relief. “tu me manques.” and his heart overflowed with warmth as pierre placed tender kisses at the top of his head and whispered. “je t’adore. tu es tout pour moi.”

charles let out a quieted whine when they kissed again. charles held pierre’s face as the older placed a hand on the nape of his neck, bringing him closer. they shared their warmth from one another, not just where their bodies were flush against one another but also where their lips met and their love was conveyed. love, like golden honey nectar, spilling from one puffy lips to the other, making chests lighter and bellies tingly.

charles could only be truly vulnerable with pierre. they were close since they first got to know each other, when they were still kids and didn’t know much about the world, didn’t know many other people, didn’t have may thoughts, only feelings.

charles knew that no matter how sad, upset, jealous or angry he got, pierre would always stand with his arms open for him to fall safely into. even if he messed up, pierre would forgive him, pierre would take care of him.

same as charles would do for him. they were there for the other, made to fit together like the sun and the moon, in love, balance and peace.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe we can expect some other f1 content in the future? i'll probably decide on the feedback you guys give me.
> 
> don't forget, your kudos and comments are what motivates me to write the most! :)
> 
> thank you for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
